


Welcome to the Antarctic Empire, Karl Jacobs

by pangendee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kidfic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Time Travel, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, can you tell i don’t have siblings, no beta we die like Glenn, someone please understand that, wilbur and tommy are part of the antarctic empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangendee/pseuds/pangendee
Summary: “Karl barely even made it to his bed before his head spinned and he ended up freezing cold. A quick look around told him that he was definitely in a snow biome, just one that was heavily technologically advanced for this time (he assumed, at least).”Karl time travels and ends up surprised and cold
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Welcome to the Antarctic Empire, Karl Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea so I wrote it on google docs

Karl could feel it again, the way he got lightheaded when he was about to time travel. He hoped this time his life wouldn’t be threatened by bandits or a crazy person in an underwater city or that god forsaken Egg. 

He sent a quick message to Sapnap and Quackity that he wasn’t feeling well and that he was going to lie down. His fiancés were Netherite mining, so they wouldn’t be back soon anyway.

Karl barely even made it to his bed before his head spinned and he ended up freezing cold. A quick look around told him that he was definitely in a snow biome, just one that was heavily technologically advanced for this time (he assumed, at least). Huge buildings lined both sides of man-made cobblestone roads. Street lamps Karl could get his tongue stuck on wore flags with shades of blue and white. People walked through the streets, going about their day, dressed in furs and masks but otherwise unbothered by the cold.

The staple, in Karl’s opinion, was the huge pale blue palace in the distance. Based on previous experiences, Karl assumed he should be there, so he went on his way over. He passed stores and schools and libraries. 

It was so similar to home, Karl thought. He wondered when he was. 

(He had Dream to thank for normalizing asking what year it was when he went back home.)

Karl appeared at the gates of the palace. He was too distracted by how big it was now that he was closer that he didn’t see the guards blocking his way. 

“State your name and business,” the first guard said.

“Uh, Karl,” Karl stammered out. “Karl Jacobs. I’m here exploring. I need to be in the palace.” He saw the guard look at each other. They were skeptical. 

“What business do you have in the palace? In this Empire alone?” the second guard asked. 

While Karl was trying to think of an answer, an energetic blond boy came bouncing towards the gates, a tired brunette behind him. The little boy stared at Karl when he noticed him. 

“Are you here to see my brother?” the boy said excitedly.

“Tommy!” the brunette exclaimed when he caught up to the boy, Tommy. He turned to Karl. “Sorry for my brother, he can be a bit much. I’m Wil.” Wil held out a hand for Karl to shake. 

“Karl,” Karl said as he shook Wil’s hand. “Do you and your brothers live here?”

Wil nodded. “If you’re here to see the other, I can shoot him a message, let him know he has a visitor.”

“That would be nice,” Karl said, grateful. 

He watched as Wil took out an old communicator and type out a message. He looked up with a grin after he apparently hit send.

“Top of the north tower. Welcome to the Antarctic Empire.”

———————————————————

The palace was huge, Karl already knew, but the inside was a whole new experience. It’s huge ceilings and arching doorways were part of one of the greatest builds Karl has ever seen. 

As he went up the winding stairs, he thought about Tommy and Wil. They most likely weren’t the same ones he knew, but they were similar. As far as he knew, they weren’t related, and Karl’s known them for a long time. Besides, names along the lines of Tommy and Wil were fairly common. 

There were three people in the tower when Karl entered: a guard, a blond with regal robes of various shades of blue, and someone with mid length pink hair who was wearing similar but slightly more regal blue robes. 

The blonde turned around once he heard footsteps. He looked gentle. “Wil said someone named Karl was coming for a visit. I’m assuming that’s you?”

Karl nodded. “Yes, sir,” he responded. 

“No need for formalities here,” the pink haired one said. “We aren’t in the throne room.” He finally turned around. 

Karl could get a good look at him now. Blood red eyes and a serious expression. He had small, loose braids framing his face. He eerily reminded him of a certain Blood God. 

“Welcome to the Antarctic Empire, Karl. I hope my brothers didn’t give you too much trouble on the way in.” Red-eyes spoke with an almost affectionate tone.

“N-no, they were perfectly nice,” Karl muttered. “Excuse me for asking, but I didn’t seem to get your names.”

“Our apologies,” the blond one said. “My name is Phil, and this is my son, Technoblade, the Emperor.” Technoblade bowed his head in acknowledgment. 

Karl’s brain short circuited. Technoblade? Well known anarchist, friend of Dream who both destroyed L’Manburg, the one responsible for the murders of government officials, was the Emperor. Technoblade. Emperor. 

Karl just got a headache. 

Karl would rather be with his fiancés.

“You alright there?” Wil’s voice broke through his thoughts. His statement was followed by a “Hey Dadza.” Tommy tan over to stand next to Techno. 

“Yeah, sorry. I… I didn’t realize I was talking to royalty.” Karl lied. Slightly lied, that is. 

Wil gave him a cheeky smile. “Prince Wilbur, at your service,” he said before giving a dramatic bow. He then pointed to little Tommy. “And that is the energetic, brash Prince Tommy.” Tommy gave a small wave. 

Seeing how wide Karl’s eyes were, Techno reeled Wilbur in. “Try not to make him malfunction Wil.” Wilbur was about to say something, but Techno cut him off with a “No national history either.” Wilbur’s face fell. 

“How did you know what he was going to say?” Tommy asked wonderingly. 

“Twin telepathy,” they both deadpanned. 

Did they say twin? Twins? Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins? At this point Dream could be an uncle or Ranboo could be a son and Karl wouldn’t be surprised. 

That’s a lie. He would absolutely be surprised. 

Karl felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Phil. 

“You seem out of it. Would you like to lie down?” he asked.

Karl nodded. Phil had the guard escort him to a medical center and told him that he could leave when he felt better.

Karl lied back feeling lightheaded. He blinked and he was back in his bed at home. He didn’t pass through the In-between this time, and Karl was thankful for that. He intended to crash until Sapnap and Quackity came back.

He made a mental note to talk to Techno, but right now he was calling it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that it’s 1:36 in the morning and I did this on an ipad. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> EDIT: Because people have been asking, I most likely will not be continuing this (lack of motivation because I’m a student) so feel free to write your own continuation


End file.
